This invention relates to shoe sole construction, especially construction as related to athletic shoes wherein rear foot stability, front foot flexibility, and comfort are prime requisites.
In prior art shoe construction, as exemplified by FIG. 1, it is traditional for rear foot stability (both lateral and medial) to be provided by a substantially rigid sheet of material (4) overlying the relatively soft, thick, resiliently flexible mid-sole (5). In such traditional construction, the rigidity of the rigid sheet (4), while achieving the goal of rear foot stability obscured the desired advantages of the cushioning and is not completely satisfactory.